Good Eats
Great places to get food, and special things to get at those places. =Michigan= The Upper Peninsula * Anywhere with pasties on the menu, try one, they are delicious meat pies. My personal favorites are the Randall bakery in Wakefield and Toni's in Laurium. Sault Sainte Marie * Clyde's Drive In - some really great burgers, and good atmosphere. Watch the Sugar Islander take traffic back and forth from Sugar Island, and see freighters float by. * Zorba's - Great gyros, the only gyros in the Soo. It's a good thing they're fantastic. * VFW Fish Fry - Fridays during the summer, reasonably priced all you can eat fresh whitefish, oh man, I'm drooling. Munising * The Dogpatch - great burgers, great sandwiches, really pleasant staff and quiet atmosphere. =California= Cupertino * Arya Global Cuisine - Mediterranean - Sampled a few dishes here with my folks, most of the dishes were some flavored rice with a protein or something, and holy way they were delicious. Very flavorful, unique combinations of flavors that worked really well, like currants with lamb. Mountain View * Sakoon - Indian - This is my first choice for menu dishes and buffet, expensive but delicious. * Fiesta Del Mar Too - Mexican - Great enchiladas and margaritas * Taqueria Los Charros - Mexican - Great burritos, and everything else I've had has been above average * 191 - Pizza - This bar/restaurant is a great place on a busy night, because it's usually not busy. The pizza is doughy, but not underdone. * Dana St. Roasting Company - Coffee - really great atmosphere, more casual than other non-chain options, earthy coffee, not as acidic as some other places. Oh and the bowl of soup is a STEAL, $3.50 for a bowl and some bread, too much for lunch, not enough for dinner; just right for me. * Ephesus - Turkish/Greek - The lamb dishes are to kill for, just fantastic. I personally recommend the lamb beyti. * Maru Ichi - Ramen - Cash only, small dining area, delicious and worth the wait. * Pho to Chau - Pho - Off Castro just enough to keep the audience small, not as popular as the other pho restaurants, but very delicious and reasonable pricing. * Scratch - 'Fancy' - Delicious tiny portions at unrealistic prices. If you're being treated by a sales rep, suggest this place. Santa Clara * 99 Chicken - Korean BBQ? - Korean fried chicken, if you like fried chicken, you WILL love this place, delicious and heart clogging, but so worth it. Sunnyvale * A Slice of New York - Pizza - Hands down, best thin pizza available in this area, just delicious. Pop in for a slice, or order a whole pie. * Shah - Indian - Quick Indian food, an Indian companion once told me the restaurant feel (take out with some tables) felt authentic to home for him. Very good, reasonably priced, and open late on Friday and Saturday. * Kabul - Afghani - I've only been here once, because it was a little pricey for a single person, but totally worth it, it's comparable to Indian cuisine, but very different, and delicious as well.